brittany_s_piercefandomcom-20200216-history
Heather Morris
Heather Elizabeth Morris (born February 1, 1987), is an American actress, dancer, and singer. She is best known for her role as Brittany S. Pierce on the FOX musical comedy series Glee. Early life Heather was born in Thousand Oaks, California, and raised in Scottsdale, Arizona. She began dancing when she was one. She competed at a young age in a variety of styles including jazz, tap, and contemporary. Her father died of cancer when she was 14 years old. "It's something that is hard for me, because I'm sad about it, but I don't dwell on it," she said during an interview workshop with students in December 2009. "I know he's in a better place, instead of suffering." After graduating from Desert Mountain High School, Heather decided to enroll in a local university but realized she was in the wrong place so she moved to L.A. instead at age 19. Career Morris begun studying Journalism at university, but later moved to Los Angeles in 2006 to pursue a career in acting and dancing. Her first significant appearance was in So You Think You Can Dance Season 2 where she was one of the remaining contestants after Vegas week. However, she failed to make it into the Judges' top 10 girls with a vote of 3-2 against. In 2008, she appeared in single episodes of Swingtown and Eli Stone as an uncredited dancer, and in 2009 Morris appeared in the film Fired Up as Fiona. She went on to further success as a dancer in support of Beyoncé Knowles on her tour, The Beyoncé Experience, and when Beyoncé first performed at the American Music Awards, on Saturday Night Live, in 2008. Morris was cast as Brittany S. Pierce in 2009 for the first season of Fox Broadcasting Company's musical comedy series Glee, about a high school glee club. She was brought in by the show initially to teach the choreography for Beyoncé's Single Ladies dance to the actors, however the show was looking for a third cheerleader and she got the job. Jarrett Wieselman, of the New York Post, stated that Morris has "emerged as one of the funniest second bananas on "TV right now!" She also made the Afterellen Hot 100 list in 2010, 2011, and 2012, premiering at 85 in 2010, jumping to 2 in 2011, and at number 3 in 2012. Recently she was featured on the cover of Women's Health magazine. In 2012, Heather voiced her very first animated movie called Ice Age 4. She also played a character named Katie, also known as "Gossip Girl". Getting on Glee About six months after I first moved to L.A., I got a job doing Beyoncé’s tour. After I finished the tour, I started working with choreographer Zach Woodlee, who started hiring me to do things like Fired Up! and Eli Stone. Prior to the Single Ladies tour I was supposed to move to New York to do West Side Story, but then I dropped dancing and started acting classes because I didn’t want to dance anymore and I really wanted to fulfill my lifelong dream of acting. Zach called me and was like, “Are you in New York?” I was like, "No, I’m still here in L.A. and I’m acting." He was like, "OK, I need you to come in and teach the "Single Ladies" dance to Chris Colfer and Jenna Ushkowitz for this TV show I’m doing, Glee. Since you’re acting now, I know Ryan Murphy would love to consider you for a part. Look as cute as you can so he’ll love you even more.” So I went in to teach the kids with a full-on outfit. I was scheduled to read with Ryan Murphy twice, but he canceled both times. After that, Zach called me and said they might not hire me anyway because they wanted the third cheerleader to be black, so my hopes were shot. But then my agent called a week later and said, "You’re now cast as Brittany in Glee." So it was nuts. Brittany's role in the show was initially intended to be minor, but grew towards the end of the first season. She does not have any solo musical performances during season one, but Morris hoped she would have one in the second season. On April 27, 2010, Michael Ausiello of Entertainment Weekly reported that Morris would be upgraded to a series regular for season two. Speaking to E! Online, Morris commented: "It's so fun. I literally just stand there and doze off and then I'm like, 'Oh yeah, I have to speak now!' At the 2010 Television Critics Association Summer Press Tour, Murphy stated that Brittany would have "big storylines" in the new season, as viewers want to know more about her. Trivia *She is 26 years old *She is 5'8 ft. tall (1.73 m) *She has a cat named Zack. *She started dancing when she was only one year old. *She appeared and co-wrote in the music video Funny or Die Nuthin' But A Glee Thang. *Heather has two older sisters. *She wanted to take a major in journalism in college at ASU, but decided not to continue with college and instead move to L.A. and pursue her dancing and acting career. *She is an alto. *Attended Arizona State University for two semesters (2005-2006). *Weighs 115 lbs. *Her measurements are 34-25-34. *Her shoe size is 8. *Her ethnicity is Caucasian. *She is the youngest member of the casts. *Wants to go to Holland and learn stuff about the country. *Loves Vampire Diaries. *Every Sunday, she and her roommate got to a local coffeeshop and sit there for an hour with an organic, home-made pastry, and a cup of coffee. *She wants to inspire atleast one person in the world with what she does. *Her favorite TV shows are Glee and Modern Family. *Her favorite food is Guacamole and Chips. *Her dance crush is Tony Testa. *Her dream co-star is Dakota Fanning. *Her father died of cancer when she was 14. *She does boxing, hot yoga, and dancing. *Britney Spears once sent her flowers. *She can't cook. *Heather is best friends with co-star Naya Rivera. *Is the kookiest alongside with Vannessa Lengies. *Is the most adventurous according to her cast mates. *On April 3rd, 2013, a shocking news about her, that she is 3 months pregnant with her high school sweetheart and current boyfriend Taylor Hubbell, there are lots of speculation about whether it is true or just a rumor, but it is confirmed by her sister through her facebook account later in the day. Gallery 19174 273033687043 3860496 n.jpg Hollywood reporter magazine subscription glee 20110518.jpg 7933_131761977043_7093123_n.jpg 7933_131988237043_2803923_n.jpg 26439_387014837043_7639299_n.jpg 38049_421842092043_3722713_n.jpg 38049_421842097043_4979430_n.jpg 311035_10150354320352044_998419852_n.jpg 58972_437427087043_6922670_n.jpg 60108_437691342043_1727796_n.jpg 60464_437691207043_1206224_n.jpg 284345_10150285187467044_1199175_n.jpg 215125_10150280754817044_855004_n.jpg 167563_501723052043_5321826_n.jpg Tumblr lu01abedkY1qcvqkv.gif Tumblr lqq28v2JjC1qdoko9.gif heather_morris02.jpg heather_morris_1_2.jpg Heather+Morris+AXE+Lounge+Late+Night+Super+O7RQU7cKIF-x.jpg Heather+Morris+Long+Hairstyles+Long+Braided+DGejHW-vx58l.jpg Heather+Morris+Long+Hairstyles+Long+Braided+DGejHW-vx58l.jpg heather-morris.jpg heather-morris2.jpg heather-morris-at-the-sag-awards.jpg Heather-Morris-brittany-9119873-594-455.jpg HeatherMorrisCover.jpg heather-morris-hair1.jpg Heather-Morris-heather-morris-19686126-500-333.jpg heather-morris-mobile-wallpaper.jpg heather-morris-photos-11022011-lead-675x900.jpg Heather-Morris-Pictures3.jpg heathervince1.jpg Hemo.jpg Hemofab.jpg Hemtastic.jpg Naya+Rivera+Heather+Morris+Fox+Premiere+Glee+m8njcN_JsmBx.jpg WWIB--2982538565847470474.jpg 936full-heather-morris.jpg 936full-heather-morris-1.jpg 69860832Heather_Morris_(5).jpg HEATHER MORRIS1.jpg Heather+Morris+63rd+Primetime+Emmy+Awards+WyPfqeXLm3_l.jpg Heather+Morris+68th+Annual+Golden+Globe+Awards+xYGeCdQQoiTl.jpg Heather+Morris+Maxim+Party+Powered+Motorola+0CQDFBrCG5tl.jpg Heather-heather-morris-28822611-500-455.jpg Hwath.jpg heather-morris-300x400.jpg heather-morris-gas-station-08.jpg Heather-Morris-heather-morris-22636007-400-600.jpg Heather-Morris-leaving-Mahiki-Club-in-London-June-29-heather-morris-23306167-1179-2000.jpg Heather-Morris-Seventeen-Magaizne-HQ.jpg heather-morris-smurf-01.jpg Donuts!.jpg jane-lynch-heather-morris-sag-awards-04.jpg Naya+Rivera+Heather+Morris+InStyle+20th+Century+2qfRPP6K-Nxx.jpg HENESSA3.jpg HENESSA2.jpg HENNESSA.jpg 535712_624027860945992_905672562_n.jpg Glee-HeatherMorrisPregnant(1).jpg Images (1).jpg Cuties.gif Videos Category:Actors